justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GMRE/Archive 5
GMRE (talk) 19:16, May 16, 2014 (UTC) JC2 on PC I installed JC2 on the new computer today, and I can later deliver high-resolution screenshots to the wiki. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 14:05, September 9, 2013 (UTC)) :You should install Xfire. It's a free program that's very useful for PC gamers. *It lets you take screenshots (not in every game). *Lets you make videos (don't try anything over about 5 minutes, or the sound and picture might get ever more off-set by the end of the video). *It lets all Xfire members communicate in real time for free. *You can see when your Xfire friends are online with out having to log into anything and with out even having to click anywhere (adds a little icon near the windows clock and if you put your mouse on it, you'll see a list of currently online friends). *It turns on automatically every time you start the computer, unless you disable this feature. *It counts all gaming hours for statistics (for me it's a total of about 3'600 hours since I installed it). *It's updated for new game compatibility about every week. :I've taken like 99% of my screenshots with it. I'm not sure if it's because of something else I've installed, or because some program update has made it uncompatible, but I can't use it in JC2 anymore. It still counts the hours, but I'm now using Fraps (not free at all) for pictures and videos. I've wrote a detailed manual for Xfire, which should still work, unless they've changed/updated too many things by now. GMRE (talk) 15:18, September 9, 2013 (UTC) ::I saw that tip earlier and installed it on this computer, and Xfire works fine with SRTT. Otherwise, I am using Fraps (pirated). The only problem with Fraps is that it doesn't work correctly while JC2 is windowed (because I like to have it so). ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 15:36, September 9, 2013 (UTC)) :::Oh. What's your username? GMRE (talk) 16:01, September 9, 2013 (UTC) :::::The username is Saddex136. Aside from you, I don't know anyone using Xfire aside from you, but then I haven't asked any of my friends of it. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 16:52, September 9, 2013 (UTC)) A question So, I am planning to get a better CPU cooler. Though few coolers are meeting all my requirements, one standard feature that many coolers are equipped with is giving me headache, since you'll have to remove the motherboard in order to install the cooler. I have found one, the Cooler Master Hyper TX3 EVO, but the fan is pretty loud, and if I replace the fan, I will have a fan for no use, unless I sell it to someone. So, aside from that cooler, do you know any air cooler that meets all these requirements? *A cooler that is quiter than 30 decibel? The Intel stock cooler is pretty quiet until it reaches 70% speed, but it doesn't increase the noise of the computer otherwise. The front intake fan drives up the overall noise to about 30 decibel within a half meter from the computer, and that fan is always running at 2000 RPM. *High performance? *A cooler that is easy to install, like the Intel stock cooler? I don't want a cooler using one of these f*cking backplates, then you'll have to remove the damn motherboard and everything and that's not what I have time for. I just want one using these easy plastic "screws". *PWM? ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 20:23, September 26, 2013 (UTC)) :Well, here's the thing. All good coolers have a backplate. The ones that don't are about as good as the stock one. That's because otherwise when you begin the tighten the screws, it'll bend the motherboard a little. And screws that are made from just plasic aren't really good enough for this purpose. Plastic and rubber screws and other holding thingies can be used to hold a fan on the cooler, but not the actual cooler. Expensiver cases have a hole behind the motherboard for this reason. I actually cut a hole into my case there when I installed my H100. Obviously I had to remove the motherboard, not to break it. The hole is there for the next tme (if there should be one). I know it's annoying, but there's no other way. However, if you're careful and plan out your work, it might be possible to do it with out having to unplug anything, other than the PSU cables. :As for quietness, basically you're going to have to look for one that has the biggest possible fan, or even 2 big fans. The bigger the fan, the slower it will spin. The radiator itself should also be big. :They all have a PWM cable. Some just have a 4 pin plug and some a 3 pin. :The "Noctua NH-D14" is one of the best air coolers. It's also among the biggest and costs about 60 euros. So if you're going to buy somethng like that, you might want to do some measurements, to make sure that the edge of the cooler won't block the RAM slots (keeping in mind that it's possible to rotate the cooler by any 90 degree direction), or extend too far to the side of the case. There should be measurements at some review sites. A cheaper (~55 euro) and smaller (average size) air cooler is the "Noctua NH-U14S". :Be sure to see some revews before deciding. Just some guy who made a video about only his personal experience is not a reviewer. People like that don't have the experience to know what they're talking about. It's also not a good idea to get a review from any site that sells the product. Basically, if the review isn't covering the whole page and there's no charts with actual data and comparison of similar products, then it's not a real review. :You might also find something way cheaper from some local computer store, which will not be as good, but good enough. : GMRE (talk) 21:28, September 26, 2013 (UTC) ::I think the Hyper TX3 Evo will go fine, at least the non-eu version (Which can be purchased from Amazon). You are able to install an extra fan onto the heatsink. It is equipped with multiple heatpipes. It should cool way better than the stock cooler. Otherwise, the Hyper 212 plus is even better. I have read a lot of reviews, calling it a great cooler, but of course, you must install that damn backplate. In order to remove my motherboard, I will have to deal with some cable clips (Or, they could actually stay), the GPU must obviously be removed, then there are some SATA cables, and a 120 mm fan is a little in the way. I haven't really decided cooler yet. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 17:43, September 27, 2013 (UTC)] :::My old stock cooler "DBX-B" looks similar to those. It sounded like a microwave oven all the time. According to some review, the quietest it could work at is 42 dB. I can imagine your current one being even louder, because you've overclocked a little. GMRE (talk) 18:58, September 27, 2013 (UTC) :::::It's depending on the distance. I use my phone to measure the sound, within a half-meter from the computer and it says about 30 dB. It's the front fan usually driving it up by the way, but when the stock cooler reaches 2300 RPM, then it starts to get loud. That is happening very, very rarely, aside from in boot-up when the fan speeds up to max in the beginning. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 19:04, September 27, 2013 (UTC)) Just Cause 2 Vehicles Hi, i saw you talking about a table for JC2-Vehicles on the Talk Page of the Category. Because I was looking for something like this and couldn't find one, I started making one. If such a table is helpful for the wiki, I will continue working on it. Ecclestone (talk) 15:31, September 28, 2013 (UTC) :Let's continue this discussion at Category talk:Just Cause 2 Vehicles. GMRE (talk) 16:33, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Busy.. Sorry for not getting back to you until now, 9 days after you messaged me. I've been extremely busy with school work and haven't had a chance to check the wiki. So yes, go ahead, everything looks fine. If and when I get a chance I will adjust those pictures that needed to be more visible. Once again, I apologize for my lack of being around (even less than usual.) Kronos Talk 06:22, September 30, 2013 (UTC) :No worries, your school work is more important than the wiki. GMRE (talk) 16:18, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Found one I found a cooler that did meet all of my requirements. This one. It's a high performance cooler, but it uses a more advanced push-pin configuration. It's discontinued, but is still available in a lot of stores. I have watched an installation video, will do some more research, but I think we have a winner! ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 21:34, September 30, 2013 (UTC)) It seems like GTA V... ...Has two major issues, if you didn't know about them already. JC and Saints Row are handling this better. According to this article: *GTA V has a terrible gun-handling. There are several modes you can use for aiming. The first two are like "standard-GTA", the gun becomes a man-magnet.Then we have the free aim, which makes up for a good gameplay. The aiming reticle has though a mind of its own, which makes the game extremely difficult in this mode. *The map system seems to be terrible. According to the article, the map can only be accessed from the pause menu, which loads for some seconds (At least on consoles). In JC2 and SR3, the map is accessed instantly, and not via the pause screen, as you know. The waypoint system is also a complete mess, according to the article. You must select a waypoint from a list. Navigation to the waypoint is also flawed, as you must use the mini-map. In JC2 and SR3, arrows appeared on the streets. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 19:08, October 3, 2013 (UTC)) :Oh? :*I've never played on a console, but the first point does sound like some type of bullshit. I know console games use auto-aim, but if they mess up the aiming in the eventual PC version, there had better be a mod to fix it. :*Map issues? :**I don't know of any game where the map could be accessed anywhere other than a pause menu.How is this a problem? Do you not want the game do be paused while you're looking at the map? What if the character would get killed, if the action continued around him? JC also pauses the game while you're looking at the PDA. What difference does it make if it's called the "PDA", instead of the "pause menu"? I can remember complaining about JC for splitting up the pause menu by putting some things into the PDA. It took me a while to get used to it, because I usually opened the wrong thing while looking for something. For example, every PC GTA that has an in-game map, has it in the pause menu. Does the pause menu take long to load in console games? It loads instantly on a PC. :**Selecting a waypoint from a list is definitely inconvenient. Surely there must be a way to let people actively fnd it on the map. Even on a console. :**The map takes longer to load, because of how detailed it looks. I've seen from some gameplay videos that the map looks like an accurate satellite image. There's moving clouds (like in JC2, but more accurate), but the main thing is the zoom, that (at least seemingly) has to actually load the actual game world in a top view. That's like waiting for JC2 to load the extraction destination. It's inconvenient that they did that to the map, but my point is that there is a reason why it takes time to load. And it will take time on a PC as well. :**Navigating a large map is always difficult at first. San Andreas (2004) was the first GTA to let the player set a waypoint on the map. It didn't add any line on the road, so you still had to find the way there on your own. You only see the marker at the edge of the mini-map, or at the full map in the pause menu. That was a major improvement over all previous games. JC(1) would greatly benefit from it. When GTA IV came out, some players complained that the line that appears on the roads on the minimap make navigation too easy and that it's nolonge fun to drive if you're only following a line. Trouble is that you can't drive while looking at the mini-map and if you look at it for over a second, you'll crash into something and if you don't look at it, you'll miss some road that you were suppose to turn to. JC2 puts arrows on the roads, but this just offends my natural navigation skill, which is why I don't use it, unless I'm trying to get someplace fast. Also, GTAs have always been the most realistic-looking games, so magical floating arrows just wouldn't be right. :I'd like JC2 to have an option to turn the arrows off. It would be fun if there would be a way to set a random target on a giant map and see if I can find my way there. I'd even turn the mini-map off for this challenge. GTA IV is largely designed like a maze (if you try to drive legally), but the map is only needed on one relatively small island. That island seems to be an actual maze, so the line on the mini-map road is very useful. But on a giant open map, like JC2, or GTA V, I'd prefer no line, because that would give me more reasons to go off road, which is what I like doing. GMRE (talk) 20:40, October 3, 2013 (UTC) :::I did a further research, and speaked with a friend who has the game on a 360 slim. When I read further, it seems like you actually can select a waypoint freely on the map, and I don't know what's the issue except for that the map loads some before it opens up. This loading problem could be limited to the aging consoles, we'll see when a PC version eventually comes out (Which will most likely happen). My friend did though agree that the navigation is causing him some problems when trying to get to a waypoint. I did actually think about the arrows on the road. They have been really useful in Saints Row the Third, but I haven't used them too much in Just Cause 2. Why? The answer is the mobility you have in JC2. I do use the arrows sometimes in JC2, that's usually inside of Panau City. Although they aren't that useful in JC2, they are more needed in GTA V, with a much larger part of urban area and no grappler that you could use to take yourself up to an elevated highway. :::The free-aim issue? Well, it could be solved with mods indeed, I believe. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 14:35, October 4, 2013 (UTC)) Just Cause 3 News The page is now semi-protected, because of all these IPs vandalizing it. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 14:50, October 5, 2013 (UTC)) Another overclock attempt I did, as you know, overclock the 3570k to 4,0 ghz. But since I wasn't able to ensure system stability due to the CPU throttling because of the heat generated, I clocked it back to stock settings. I have still not bought a better cooler, but the stock voltage is actually the same as the voltage I found somewhat stable at 4,0 ghz, 1.170v. That setup wouldn't generate more heat than before. However, in difference from the first time, when the CPU easily reached 4 ghz (Before it got too hot and throttled in Prime95 with all workers enabled), the core speed wouldn't move, even if LLC was increased. Even worse, the default base clock is at exact 100.526 mhz, meaning that the turbo clock would lower from 3.82 ghz to 3,80 ghz. Is it something more you need to change (except for LLC)? Multiplier was set to 40 on all cores. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 20:09, October 7, 2013 (UTC)) :I don't know, I haven't done that. The best place to get detailed info like that is from a specialist forum. Example (no need to make an account there). GMRE (talk) 17:02, October 8, 2013 (UTC) I think you might have a slight addiction problem... edited by User:GMRE 20 minutes ago ( Link) Added category: Category:Articles with quality level 4 earned the badge. Awarded for contributing to the wiki every day for 365 days! A whole year of non-stop editing? Maybe you should take a break? You deserve it... Speeddaemon (talk) 16:08, October 14, 2013 (UTC) :I used to skip up to 3 days sometimes. I haven't missed any since the day those achievements were activated. I did it specifically to get that achievement. GMRE (talk) 16:27, October 14, 2013 (UTC) :::You are wrong. They were activated the 30th September 2012 :P. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 16:54, October 14, 2013 (UTC)) :::::Lol, just came by to say congratulations! Huge achievement you got there :P Mauritsio (talk) 17:59, October 14, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Congrats! Ecclestone (talk) 18:41, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Problem with backplate eliminated The cooler I mentioned before was out of stock - even on Amazon - So I have to order another with a backplate - Preferably a Cooler Master Hyper 212 EVO, it's cheap and is an excellent cooler. I still thought about adding that damn backplate, however, I checked by case (Which is a budget case) and I hadn't noticed before that the back panel actually is removable! That made everything much easier. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 12:37, October 17, 2013 (UTC)) Another hardware-related question (Gosh, I should start an account on a forum somewhere) I have tried to use the Fan Xpert 2 in the Asus AI suite. Later, I concluded that it was it causing the fan speed problems, as it limited the actual speed of the fans to 70%. I also examined the throttling issue. The CPU shouldn't actually throttle at 84 degrees Celsius as in my case, but then I found out that this wasn't the core temperature. The core temperatures were actually reaching 105 degrees, which isn't good at all, and still, the fan wouldn't go higher than 2070 RPM even if overclocked. I will probably get rid of this application, but I wonder if clearing the CMOS could reset the settings that the Fan xpert tuned in. If you don't have any idea, then I ask on a forum, I have already searched for an answer but I didn't find anything good. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 19:50, October 17, 2013 (UTC)) :I don't know. This program lets you change fan speeds and it looks it's pretty detailed and free. :This forum should work. I have an account at that site, but you don't need a registered account to post in that specific forum. It would still be a good idea to make an account, so people would know it's the same person when you post someting later. GMRE (talk) 20:50, October 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Tom's Hardware is another alternative. Speedfan, I have installed it already, but nothing seems to happen to the capped speed. I used the same program when I checked the core temps. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 21:43, October 17, 2013 (UTC)) I have... ...mounted the new cooler now, and the CPU was easily overclocked to 4.3 GHZ without any heat issues at 100% load. I could go even further, but I believe I must check if I have to change the DIGI+ settings when doing OC. The backplate mounting was not that hard, but the AMD "pins" prevented the plate to be mounted correctly, so I had to cut them with a nipper, I don't use them anyway. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 18:41, October 24, 2013 (UTC)) :You cut some "AMD pins" to make your cooler fit? I'm not completely sure what exactly you cut, so I'm not sure what to think of it, but if you feel confident about it and it already works, I guess it's fine. Good luck with your overclocking. GMRE (talk) 19:02, October 24, 2013 (UTC) ::The parts of the backplate with the AMD screwholes were cut. That's all. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 19:26, October 24, 2013 (UTC)) ::::Not sure if I can make it to 4.5 GHZ, considering the voltage right now. Between the respective lowest stable voltages for 4.3 and 4.4, there was a 0.05v difference (0.025 for 4.2 - 4.3). Either, I will have to change the DIGI+ settings, or the voltage must be adjusted over 1.3 volts. The core temps right now are at max 77 degrees, although superior temps compared to the stock cooler which didn't stop throttling at stock speed during full load. This particular chip seems to be one of the worse ones. Anyway, if I can't go further, then I could just enjoy 4.4 GHZ, that's not bad at all. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 00:43, October 26, 2013 (UTC)) :::::Try running some Benchmarks. And you might also want to put that picture on your userpage. GMRE (talk) 12:53, October 26, 2013 (UTC) :::::::I have used 3d mark 11 for some time now and noticed a boost of over 1000 points in the physics score at this speed, compared to 3.8 GHZ. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 19:33, October 26, 2013 (UTC)) Unused picture I was going to make a page and use that picture you found... but it didn't happen because I was busy. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 17:17, November 1, 2013 (UTC)) Google have killed Youtube! If you haven't heard the news, check out the new comments' system on Youtube. It's horrible! Google is now desperate with their failed Google Plus, and are now trying to force it on people in every possible way, now with Youtube comments! If they won't revert it, the site will become dead soon. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 20:24, November 8, 2013 (UTC)) :As long as it's still possible post comments for users who don't have a + account, it won't kill the site. *It was a real scumbag move of them to make people log into google+ to upload a user icon. *I've seen them do worse things to the site. Can you remember when users were still able to completely customize the channel page? It was also possible to wrtie comments on peoples channel pages. *And the list of friends used to be publicly visible, but now that it's not, there's no difference between "friends" and "subscriptions", because everyone would obviously be subscribed to friends. And what's the point of "contacts"? They seem to be doing everything they can to get rid of the community, so that there would only be videos. :What they're doing now is not a big deal. Removing channel customization and making the channels the way they are now is what really fucked the site. GMRE (talk) 21:13, November 8, 2013 (UTC) :::Well, now you must have a + account to comment, since yesterday. If the comment section is dead, the site will also die, slowly. Because, nobody wants to use this flawed system (It's quite buggy), it's such a hassle just to post a single comment and people don't like to be forced into G+. :::I have noticed most of the things, since I have been on Youtube since the end of 2008. The "One-channel" was the worst before this one. I got along with most of the things, even One-Channel, but this is beyond acceptable. There is though a real massive backlash hitting at Google now, bigger than ever before. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 21:37, November 8, 2013 (UTC)) Water cooler Seems like "watercooler" is the part of the forum where you discuss the wiki itself. So, we shouldn't get rid of that category. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 20:49, November 9, 2013 (UTC)) :I already responded about this on your talk page. GMRE (talk) 22:48, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Update on the new Youtube comments (If you are interrested) According to Google, the new system was an attempt to get rid of the notorious trolls on the website. Ironically, they removed the URL filter and the character limit, so the trolling is even worse on the website now. Several well-known Youtube profiles have shut off their video comments by now. The comments in the section have gone from bad to directly cancerous. Meanwhile, I am just laughing as trolls post entire books, ASCII art and more. This is what it looks like. It's like every bad part of the internet made their way into the comments section. Not to mention all the creepypasta links, swastikas and Hitlers posted in there. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 19:11, November 11, 2013 (UTC)) :That giant pedo-bear is pretty funny. I should go post it somewhere... :D :I should probably go see how the comments on my videos are doing. The closest thing to trolling on my videos are people who've posted advertisement links (broken up with spaces to get past the previous system). GMRE (talk) 19:49, November 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Best thing I have seen so far. I have already posted it on several videos. "Soon, the whole thing will come crashing down", as Tom Sheldon said in JC2. I did also post several Wikipedia articles on the site, lol. With the amount of spamming right now, they would probably add a new update in weeks. Everything is out of control. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 21:36, November 11, 2013 (UTC)) :::You know what would be funny? If the entire comment, no matter how long, would always be shown entirely. Imagine posting a large wikipedia article then. Those have like millions of symbols. GMRE (talk) 21:41, November 11, 2013 (UTC) :::::Agreed, the new comment system is full of trolls. Oddly enough, there are still some videos out there with the old comment system, so if you want some good old times, go here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ljCj01WIZ-Y Mauritsio (talk) 21:48, November 11, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Youtube has been shit for ages, I use grooveshark for music now and I'm not really interested in watching random videos so not missing out on anything. Speeddaemon (talk) 13:41, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Lol... Watch this. They really inflated all the system requirements so it would look like they had really improved the game. Nope, same crap over and over again. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 19:43, November 25, 2013 (UTC)) Little activity If you're having a hard time administrating this wiki pretty much yourself, then I am sorry, but I have been quite busy the last few months. But soon, it is holiday, so you would expect some more activity from me then. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 18:28, December 10, 2013 (UTC)) :Don't worry about it. It's not like there's any trolls. ...And I'm sure you've noticed that I edit every day, no matter what anyway. GMRE (talk) 21:24, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Tried out JC2 Multiplayer today... ...and it didn't disappoint me. I didn't die once, but I was mostly flying around with an UH-10 Chippewa anyway. However, 10+ people were killed by me. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 21:02, December 25, 2013 (UTC)) :I'm gonna wait until they invent a way to have custom controls. Right now there's only default. GMRE (talk) 21:40, December 25, 2013 (UTC) What do you think about this montage? I posted this on my profile a few days ago. What do you think about it? ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 17:52, February 11, 2014 (UTC)) :I actually saw this in my sub box earlier. I'm not GMRE, but I like it. Except for the font, it looks kinda bleh. Otherwise, good job. Mauritsio (talk) 19:50, February 11, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks. I think that I actually agree on the font, it looks kinda boring, but it's the default font that Vegas Pro had selected, and I didn't really bother to find another that looked better. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 21:04, February 11, 2014 (UTC)) :::The font's fine. You should see the way I edit text into my videos, using Microsoft Paint. Anyway, there was a few pretty good moments in there, but you need some more practice, if you want more views. The trouble is that the good stuff is so wide apart. For example, next time you should edit out how you were riding the motorcycle to the stunt ramp at that port (that was a pretty long ride), unless there's something cool about the way you're riding. Just show the final approach to the ramp, about 100m should be fine, then move on to the next thing when the stunt ends. Also, did you really need to show us an over a minute long plane flight when you grappled those passenger planes together? You could have skipped most of the flight. I'm not telling you that your video is bad, it's just that most viewers have relatively short attention spans. Youtube views work by magic, so a soundless slideshow could easily get 1'000'000+ views, but look at the way these are edited: :::These two are not the best examples of how not to waste time, but they're a good example of how to show all the important info in minimal time. And you might want to add your montage to the Stunts article. GMRE (talk) 21:50, February 11, 2014 (UTC) :::Or actually, there's probably no such thing as good advice for video editing for youtube. A large number of videos are better than well made videos, as long as they provide what the title promises. I can think of a few additional things to a randomness montage, but that's all the more reason to make a part 2. I'm pretty sure people like several part videos, because it makes them expect more from you and subscribe. GMRE (talk) 21:58, February 11, 2014 (UTC) ::::By my opinion, these are not very well edited. Number two were good enough since you were mostly doing stuff all the time, but number 1 is suffering about the same problems like mine did, and when I am trying to look from a view that's so little biased as possible, it's almost like the first one had worse cutting than mine did, since you only managed to do two stunts under at least half the time of my video, when I managed to accomplish about 10 under 7 minutes. I especially don't like that you didn't cut out the black market. Serious cutting missing there. ::::As for views, it's really hard to get known on Youtube these days. My video shows something that many have done before, and for such videos, to get a high count on these, you usually need a large fanbase. I have tried to increase my popularity, but I have not succeeded and most of my subscribers have been achieved via third-party services. I don't really care anymore, but if I can boost my views with external sources, I usually do it. I guess some of your views were achieved through the fact that you have a much larger channel than I, with more videos, several have thousands of views. ::::Also, what software are you using for editing? ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 22:03, February 11, 2014 (UTC)) :::::Yeah exactly, it's hard to get things perfect. Ideally, I wouldn't want to cut things out at all. I guess I should have cut more of the Black Market. Really I only cut parts of the black market, so people wouldn't see the black market mod I'm using. :::::The reason why it's difficult to get views for gaming videos is that nobody ever watches gaming videos, unless they're looking for a mission that they had trouble with; or collectable items; or Easter Eggs. The easter egg videos I made a while ago were recorded with a relatively lame program and we've listed more of them by now, so maybe it's time to make proper HD videos of them. When I first started making videos, people were still adding "HD" to the end of their video titles, because there was no other way to distinguish them. The "HD" in the title made it a sure thing that there would be lots of views. Then everybody started making HD videos and youtube added an automatic HD tag. :::::I use windows movie maker. GMRE (talk) 17:00, February 12, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Windows Movie Maker? Lol. I used that for three years. When I used a Windows XP desktop, it was fine, but it really was a pain to edit with it in Windows 7. I tried to crack Sony Vegas Pro in the beginning of the previous year, but did something wrong and failed. Tried again some time later. Was successful, and I am still using that software. It's really fun to edit in it. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 18:18, February 12, 2014 (UTC)) Break If you don't mind, I am going to take a break from editing here. There are two reasons for this. Mainly because I am not motivated at the moment. Interesting stuff in the Just Cause games usually motivates me. The other eason is that I have a lot of things going on right now, much more than last year. Some days, I don't even have time to play games. I am probably coming back if Just Cause 3 is announced. If you still need me for stuff, post anything on the talk page, and I'll see what I can do. I'll will be sure to check the wiki every day, or at least some times a week, even if I wouldn't be editing normally. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 21:59, March 11, 2014 (UTC)) :M'kay. I don't have too much time either, but I'm here every day. GMRE (talk) 16:34, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Did you like what I said :What? GMRE (talk) 15:58, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Question s Can n you ride the hot air balloon 15:48, April 5, 2014 (UTC) *Obviously, just read the Hot air balloon article. GMRE (talk) 15:58, April 5, 2014 (UTC) *Sorry I ment do you know the whale why dose it make the among box red ? Thanks for your credit! I am playing just cause 2 right now 16:27, April 5, 2014 (UTC) *That's not known. Also: Beached Whale. GMRE (talk) 17:16, April 5, 2014 (UTC) *Werid isn't it I wonder why94 Any did you like that move maker? I was wondering do you know how to make two airliners do back flips. I will get those corrdenets for the stinger dunebug 20:11, April 5, 2014 (UTC) * GMRE (talk) 19:31, April 5, 2014 (UTC) *What do you do on just cause2 you want be my friend 19:43, April 5, 2014 (UTC) *Well if bored, you could always try to find each of the Easter Eggs yourself. GMRE (talk) 20:13, April 5, 2014 (UTC) *I raised my heat level to the Max and tried to keep all the military cars. 08:08, April 6, 2014 (UTC) *Game limits prevent us from having too many vehicles. And the military never uses some of them. GMRE (talk) 11:45, April 6, 2014 (UTC) *Have you ever kept a will force in like new condition 14:46, April 6, 2014 (UTC) *I don't remember catching any from a shoot-out, but some of them are parked at bases and Military base outposts. Also, if you're playing on a PC, you can have what are called Modifications. Some of those will add all vehicles into the Black Market and make them free. GMRE (talk) 16:42, April 6, 2014 (UTC) I have kept about 3 in to locations during a shoot out just wait for the soldiers to get out kill them and drive away 07:19, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Periods after everything? Just curious, but is it really neccessary to have periods after every single listed item (completion and vehicle, especially)? It looks bad (non-standard, mostly). If that's the way you won't it, don't expect me to resist it, but I just wanted to double check it's what you really want to be the stardard across all pages. :It's a matter of what language you're used to thinking in and what you see as logical. In some languages bulleted list entries can be counted as separate sentences (requiring an upper case first letter and punctuation to end the sentence) and in some, they are all parts of the same long sentence. And in some, the distinction is made when even a single bullet has longer text that would obviously need its own punctuation. The trouble with some languages is that they contain upper case letters randomly in the middle of sentences and just about everywhere. This makes everything extra confusing, because just about everything looks like a new sentence, but there's no punctuation to end the sentence. GMRE (talk) 16:25, April 17, 2014 (UTC) "Potato" incident See my talk page to know why words like "Xbox" and "PS4" turned into "potato" when I edited the Just Cause 3 News the last time. It happened without me knowing it. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 19:43, April 30, 2014 (UTC)) Category:Archives